Hades Revenge
by KronosTitanlord
Summary: Zeus kills Hades children mercilessly and Hades spawns a new species of demons that are more powerful than any monsters in Tartarus and lead an attack on Olympus for Justice and Revenge for his childrens deaths. War is coming...
1. Hades Children

**No POV**

It was a warm summer day in the land of Western Greece, Apollo shining bright, Poseidon's sea glistening in the sunlight, and not a cloud in the sky. Children were playing outside with rocks and skipping them on the water, other children were playing tag on the beach, and others whom all the kids were scared of were sitting on top of a hill just looking blankly at the valley below, a group kids with Nyx black hair, dark eyes and pale skin wearing dark togas with gold bands wrapped around their waists.

"hey Kryos, I dare you to go over to those kids over at the beach and stick your tongue out all the way and freak them out'' Ereborys said

''your on brother'' Kryos said smirking

Kryos snuck behind a couple of kids and shrieked with his tongue out and the kids screamed in terror and ran away, while Kryos ran back to his siblings laughing.

"oh man that was funny as hell" Kryos said

''ill say your nearly scared the crap out of them'' Achteon said clutching his ribcage

"I wonder what dads doing right now" Thalassa asked

"same thing he always does, runs the underworld, hate Zeus for banishing him down there, and being the most awesome dad ever!" Anastasia said with a proud smile on her face

" lets go into town and get some food" Adara complained

"alright alright we will go as soon as I fly this glider across the valley or try to" Kryos said getting his string ready.

Achteon and his siblings sat back and watched

Kryos started to back up to run to gain speed when BOOM!

A lightning bolt strikes down in front of him sending him back into a tree

"KRYOS!" Adara said running to him with her siblings not far behind, just as she got within 20 feet lightning and whirling winds gathering in the sky suddenly struck down at the kids making a huge boom and created a large crater the size of a fighting arena.

The kids laid all around the ruined hill

" Ad…Adara…..Anastasia….Kr…Kr…Kryos" Ereborys said with blood trickling down his mouth and his vision blurry.

"over…over here…aaaaaah" Adaras tried to move but a huge tree fell on top of her

Anastasia barely could speak or see

"What…happened…here?" she asked whispering since her voice wasn't working well enough

Ereborys gave all his might and stood up and limped over to his brother Kryos

" Kryos…Kryos wake up" He said shaking him

Adara started choking and gagging and crying at the same time, and Anastasia started wailing in pain as the tree was getting heavier on her

"Im….im… dy…dying" Adara said perfectly calm from a few minutes ago

Anastasia was bawling her eyes out

" NO! NO YOUR NOT WERE GONNA GET THROUGH THIS!" she said screaming over the storm that appeared suddenly and attacked them.

"has anyone seen Actheon" Ereborys asked breathing heavily

Kyros pointed inside the crater

"there" he said

Anastasia tried to get up and help him but she couldn't move

"we cant leave him there" She said

"Im…im…i…"Adara choked out

"what what is it" Anastasia said

But she got no response as Adara's body never moved again and her eyes closed

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"Anastasia yelled toward the sky

Just then another lightning strike came down and this one was even bigger than the last

It shook the whole valley and totaled the Hill making it look like a broken levy.

None of the siblings were moving or talking again

With the roaring sound of fire and the clouding smoke everyone thought it was an Accident caused by many fire bombs and flaming arrows.

As the storm cleared, people gathered around the site and gasped when they found several bodies burned to a crisp inside the ruins of the hill.

Deep down inside the Earth Hades was beyond furious

"ZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSS!" He bellowed

" YOU WILL BE DESTROYED, AS THE PRIMORDIALS OF THE UNDERWORLD AS MY WITNESS, I WILL BRING YOUR DOWNFALL!"


	2. Declaration of War

In Hades Kingdom

Hades was so angry he caused an Earthquake near Thessaly, and caused a tidal wave of 100 ft to engulf the island of Ithaca.

'' Honey sweety calm down this-''

''CALM DOWN….CALM DOWN,ZEUS MURDERED MY CHILDREN AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN!''Hades roared making the underworld shake and pitch violently

Persephone cowered back in fear

Hades snarled then walked toward his throne then summoned his Furies

''yes my lord'' one of them answered

''I want to you to send out spies everywhere across Greece for Spawns of Zeus'' Hades said still snarling and looking dangerous

The Furies smirked viciously

''yes my lord''

They flew straight through the underworld portal across the River Styx

Hades snapped his fingers and his ghost servants came out and bowed to him

''yes lord Hades'' they said with a deep voice

'' Send word to the forges , tell them to start making Armor and Weapons''

The skeletons looked surprised

''my lord is the-''

Hades flew out of his chair and with a growling voice

''is there a probably Gorethium?''

Hades stared right at the ghosts and the ghosts shievered and cowered slowly back

"No…no…no sir lord Hades there isnt''

"Then….GOOOOOOOOOOO!" He bellow roared at them

They zoomed out of there so fast it looked like a star across the sky in his Throne room

Persephone shrieked as the Ghosts zoomed past her,she turned and ran to Hades

"Darling what on Earth are you doing" she asked

"If Zeus wants War with the Underworld then-" he was cut off by Persephone

"my darling husband please think twice before making a hasty decision

"Trust me darling I know full well what im doing"

Persephone stiffened

"I im not so sure"

Hades glared at her and she took that as a sign to leave him be for the time being

Hades looked up at the Ceiling of the Underworld and bellowed out

" IF YOU WANT A WAR WITH THE UNDERWORLD ZEUS CHALLENGED ACCEPT, PREPARE FOR OUR WORLDS TO COLLIDE!


	3. Olympus

On Olympus

The storm clouds surrounding the Pantheon was flashing lightning and thunder . the Olympian council had gathered, and needless to say many gods were very worried about what might happen if Hades found out about the devestation of his kids.

"Father are you mad, you realize what you have done!" Athena spoke out in a shocked voice

" Yeah this might mean War between Olympus and The Underworld!" Hermes shrieked out not wanting to find out what Hades soldiers look like or fight like

"They have a point dear. Why on Gaea would you attack Hades children, they did notihng wrong, they were innocent children they-" Hera was stopped when she saw Zeus' face

"HADES SPAWNS ARE NOT ALLOWED TO ROAM ON THE EARTH, HE SHOULD OF KEPT THEM IN THE UNDERWORLD WHERE THEY BELONG!"Zeus roared

"Father to be fair you sired a great many heroes and not one of them was with your wife" Athena spoke out

Zeus looked at her in surprise

"of all my children, of every God on Olympus you had to be the one to use that as your basis for argument" Zeus said surprised his favorite daughter spoke out like that

"I am only stating what is true father and I have no desire to hide my truths from you" Athena said indignantly

"Very Well then back to the matter at hand what are we gonna do should Hades-" Hermes was cut off by rumbling

The Olympians quickly scurried to the edge of the mountain and looked down the steepness of Olympus to see cracks forming in the surface of the world, Water shaking and rippling violently, people screaming

The Olympians looked all around to see that a Massive earthquake hit Thessaly and generated a massive Tsunami that stretched over the Island of Ithaca. People wiped out from the Catastrophe that had been caused.

All the Olympians knew what this meant. Hades found out about his kids deaths and was raging his fury upon the world

"Now do you see what you have ignited father!" Hermes shouted over the groan of the winds speed that somehow Hades had manouevered

Zeus looked flabbergasted, he didn't think Hades cared for his kids this much but nonetheless was fuming over the destruction of much of Greek lands.

"HADES!" He shouted looked downward into the earth

A growl was heard from underneath the ground

"HADES IF WAR IS YOUR VENGENCE THEN SO BE IT!" Zeus said looking stonefaced


	4. In The Forges

Hades Forges

Deep in the dungeons of Hades palace laid the forges, the dungeon itself was so hot only the dead and Hades himself could bear it. Thousands upon thousands of Skeleton blacksmiths worked away at top speed with an average of 40 weapons a minute, Swords,Spears, Battle Axes, Pikes, Berserker double edged blades and many others were being forged and ready to be used.

" PICK UP THE SLACK, LORD HADES DEMANDS PROGRESS!" Gorethium bellowed out

The Skeletons quickly Obliged and started using the five hammer system which requires five skeletons hammering each weapon with haste and no small amount of stealth and cautiousness

In the Lava pits across the way from the forges Monsters loyal to Hades were shaping armoured molds for armors, and they quickly poured the lava into the molds mized with Molten gold and Titanium

Tyranius the Overlooker was walking threw the lines inspecting the progress being done

" keep it moving, Hades needs amassed number over armours for the warriors." He said with a snarling booming voice

Among the crowd was a single Dracaenae whispered

" I wonder what Lord Hades is planning to do with an Army who needs specialized Armour" it said but unfortunetly he heard and moved to be standing next to it

"that is not of your concern! Just be quiet and obey your superiors!" he said roaring voiced

Everyone looked at him with fear then started working faster

A few days later…..

"GORETHIUM!" Hades roared out

Gorethium materialized in front of him with haste and bowed to him

" ye..yes my lord" he said with a shakey voice

" how is it going down there, what news of the progression?" Hades asked patiently

"Well…um.." Gorethium studdered

Hades looked irritated

"WELL!"his eyes flared with dark mist

" The Weapons are almost finished my lord" Gorethium said with fear in his voice

Hades looked neutral at this

"how many are done? And how many need be assembled and what of the Armour for the Warriors?" Hades asked

" we have roughly….." Gorethium said pausing and hesitated

"OUT WITH IT!" He said standing up with his Spear of Death at hand

" 5 Million with 10 million well on the way and as for the Armour youll have to ask Tyranius" Gorethium said

"Very well summon Tyranius to me Now!" Hades said sitting back in his throne

"Very well sir" Gorethium said as he raced backwards

Moments later….

"You summoned me Lord Hades" Tyranius said

"Yes, how is the Armour coming?" Hades said nonchalantly

"Very well sir, 15 million suits of Armor are ready and prepped. Do you need any more suits of armour made?" Tyranius said

Hades smiled

" I have another task for you Tyranius do you Accept the responsibility" He said with a Devious smirk

Tyranius smirked evily and said

"of course my lord"


	5. The Prelude to a bloody War

Olympian Theater

All of Olympus had gathered in the Theater of Apollo cause the Olympians called for them cause he had important information to tell them.

" my fellow Gods, Nymphs, Satyrs, Cyclopes, and Giants an event has occurred one that may changed the fate of the world and as you all know, there has been terrible things happening in Greece like the Island of Ithaca being swallowed by the Sea, Thesally split into the earth sucking people and houses and mountain under the surface of the world into the depths of the Underworld" Hermes said while wearing battle armor

The Minor Gods had looks of horror and fear on their faces except Eris,Deimos and Phobos

"because Zeus has murdered Hades Children, I fear that Hades will retaliate against us and I fear he will not be merciful. So we need every one of you here today to Arm yourselves, set up defense mechanisms at the base of the mountain, legions of Olympian soldiers will create a ring around the mountain with a protective barrier…or at least protective so far, and all of Olympus will have to be ready because Hades could strike at any time…"

He was cut off by a shriek In the distance so he went to see what it was and he looked down the mountain to see huge cracks in now Sparta.

"SOUND THE ALARM!" he shouted

Everyone scrambled into action and went into position.

Sparta

King Toraus ran out of his temple to see that buildings were collapsing by the minute and people running away from them in search of safety.

"The world is ending run for your lives!"

"Pray are Zeus, please protect us in this dark hour for we know not what is happen…."

Just then the ground opened up into an even bigger Chasm and swallowed the whole Nation of Sparta.

The only thing left was a statue of Ares with its head broken off

Olympus

Zeus was beyond furious with Hades, sp he decided to Mist Message him

The image shifted, and then there was Hades overlooking the forges of the underworld and the new species that would come to life.

"HADES!" He roared out and Hades smirked and turned ever so slowly

"oh hello brother what can I do you for" he said smirking know that Zeus is furious

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY LAND!" He roared

Hades snorted" your land..your land..HA! your domain is the sky, grandma Gaea's domain is land and you managed to piss her off with the way your ruling the Planet" he laughed

" your killing innocent people" Zeus said murderously

Hades expression now turned to anger

"oh and you'd know all about killing innocent people wouldn't you ZEUS!"He roared echoing the underworld

"Your spawns should of stayed in your domain Hades they had no business in mine" Zeus said dealthy calm

"THEY WERENT IN YOUR DOMAIN AS I TOLD YOU , YOU DOMAIN IS THE SKY AND EVERYTIME YOU STRIKE DOWN UPON EARTH YOU ANGER AND AWAKEN GRANDMA GAEA!" He said with shadow mist pouring off him

Zeus stood firm

"They are better off dead Hades!. They have no place amongst us or mortals and they deserved to die and I gave it to them and I don't feel sorry about it at all!" Zeus said with all the anger he had in his voice

Hades stood there with an Expression that would make Athena and Ares want to jump into Tartarus

" I declare War upon you Zeus and I will bring the Reign of Zeus down and make your SUFFER!" Hades exclaimed then swiped his hand through the mist

"Gorethium!" Hades said

"Yes my lord" Gorethium said

"Send the first Legions toward the Mountain of Tyranny" Hades said with a War hardened Expression.

"Yes my lord"


End file.
